Panic!
by Militarymiko13
Summary: AU. After witnessing the death of his parents 18 year old Misaki Takahashi is ridden with severe psychological trauma. When his older brother finally reaches his wits end Misaki is taken in by a kind stranger who might be the key to bringing him out of the darkness. Misaki x Usami. Yaoi.


**_Hello readers! This is my first Junjou Romantica fan fiction, I hand wrote the chapter before typing it so excuse the grammar mistakes. This story is AU and the characters are OOC. _**

**_Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica is the sole property of the lovely Shungiku Nakamura._**

**Prolouge:**

_Rain pattered on the roof top of the quaint Japanese home. Inside a young child and his parents readied themselves for bed. _

"_Come now, Misaki. Bedtime." A middle aged woman with shining emerald eyes and long chestnutt hair extended her delicate hand. Misaki, the split image of his mother grasped it, following her into his bedroom. _

_Misaki got comfortable in his bed leaving the blanket down so his mother could tuck him in. "Snug as a bug." She said, leaning down to place a kiss on her son's forehead. "Goodnight my sweet Misaki." _

_She reached for the lamp switch when a loud crack of thunder echoed through the house.A flash of white illuminating the bedroom. The lamp instantly went out along with the rest of the lights in the home. _

"_Ahh! Mommy!" The frightened eight year old reached for his mother clutching her night shirt in his small hands. _

"_Shhh, everything is okay." Misaki's mother held him to her bosom gently rocking back and forth. _

"_You're coddling him again, Rei." A stern male voice interrupted the moment, coming into the room with flashlight in hand. The light illuminated his blue eyes and dark hair._

"_Oh, Akira he's my baby. I can coddle him all I want." Rei argued clutching Misaki tighter. _

_Akira chuckled and took a seat next to his wife on the twin sized bed. He looked down at his son his green eyes glistening with tears. He placed his hand on the boy's head ruffling the brown locks. Misaki sniffed._

"_There, there Misaki. It's just a little storm nothing to be scared of." Akira assured._

"_Where's nii-chan?" Misaki asked wishing for the comfort of his older brother. Rei looked at her husband for an answer as well. Takahiro had left earlier that day and had yet to return. _

"_No worries Takahiro called earlier saying he was spending the night with a frend. Usagi? I think he said." _

_Rei raised a brow. "Rabbit? What a strange name." She commented._

_Another crash of thunder echoed through the home. Misaki began to cry again. Rei and Akira exchanged glances unsure of how to comfort their youngest son. _

"_Ah! Misaki why don't we sing the rain song?" Rei suggested. Misaki instantly perked up. "Yes! Yes!" He cried. Akira smiled and joined his wife._

_*Ame ame fure fure kaasan ga  
>Janome de o-mukai ureshii na<br>Pitchi pitchi chappu chappu ran ran ran*_

"_Yay!" Misaki clapped. He loved when his parents would sing to him it always helped him sleep. As if on cue a large yawn escaped the young boy, and his eyes began to droop. Rei chuckled._

"_I think it's way past someones bedtime." She and her husband helped tuck Misaki back in. Rei once again kissed her son goodnight while Akira ruffled his hair._

"_Goodnight Misaki." The said in unison, making sure to leave Misaki's door open just a crack as they did every night. _

"_Good night Mommy. Goodnight Daddy." Misaki replied soon falling into a deep sleep._

_**~3:00 a.m~**_

_Two loud shots awoke a sleeping Misaki. Green eyes flew open blinking a few times to clear his vision. 'What was that?' He wondered. He looked to the side noticing his alarm clock was on signaling the electricity was back. Slowly Misaki got out of bed and ventured out into the hall. With a quick glance down both ends he made his way to the stairs. _

_Looking down the large steps Misaki felt his heart stop._

_Laying face down towards the steps right in front of the door were his parents. Covered in blood with a bullet in both of their backs. Misaki could hear ringing in his ears and felt his stomach turn. _

"_M-mommy? D-daddy?" He whispered. Though his legs were shaking he made his way slowly down the steps stopping in front of his parent's lifeless bodies. Tear filled green eyes scanned the living area noting the screen door to their back yard was wide open. Someone must have broken in. _

_Misaki's breath was coming in short spurts and his chest constricted. He began to sob. He didn't know what to do. He could go out the front door because his parents were there He couldn't do out the side door what if the robber was out there? _

_Suddenly Misaki remembered what his parents had taught him to do in an emergency situtation. He made his way to the kitchen having to jump a few times to reach the phone. Finally grasping it with shaking hand he dialed 119._

_A woman answered asking what the emergency was. Misaki could barely speak but managed to tell the woman he needed help. The woman continued to badger him with many questions, none of which he answered until she finally told him an ambulance was on the way._

_Misaki dropped the phone and slid down the wall onto the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking slowly back and forth._

"_N-Nii-chan..." He whispered wishing his older brother was there. "Nii-chan!" He cried a little louder. _

"_NII-CHAN!" _

**_A/N: *__Rainy day, rainy day, I like it;__  
><em>_My mother will come here with my umbrella,__  
><em>_Pitch pitch, chap chap, run run run!* _**

**_I had to learn this song in my Japanese class in high school. Please feel free to leave any kind of constructive criticism. It always helps. :)_**


End file.
